


Miko

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko sees Rika right before the festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miko

"How pretty..." Satoko commented to herself. She had of course seen Rika practicing for the ceremony before, but she had forgotten how gorgeous she looked in the miko garb, the bright red fabric going nicely with her dark hair. This mature and elegant looking person here hardly seemed like _her_ Rika, rather some nobility she should feel humbled by, unworthy to be around. Satoko was suddenly reminded that the Furude family was as far as royalty went in Hinamizawa, and that Rika shouldn't be around a person like her.

As Satoko fidgeted, Rika eventually noticed her, and waved. "Satoko!" she said happily, running over to her.

"Good evening. You're looking very nice now," Satoko replied politely.

"Thank you," Rika said cheerfully. "Satoko is also very pretty today."

"Oh, no, not at all. But Rika is, certainly. I've never see you looking so beautiful before, honestly."

"Could it be that Satoko has a preference for miko?" Rika teased.

"Eh?!" Satoko exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Sorry. Mii. It's just me, then."

"What?"

Rika ignored Satoko's confusion and smiled. "Well, I'd like to see Satoko dressed as a miko too, one day."

"What are you saying?"

"If you won't do it by yourself, maybe I can use it a punishment game. It'll be fun. But I have to go now. I'll see you later, Satoko! Mii," Rika said as she waved and walked away.

"That girl," Satoko said with a sigh, although there was a smile on her face. No matter what she looked like, Rika was still her Rika after all. Satoko felt lucky to be so close to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before I found out Satoko was color blind. Sorry, Satoko!


End file.
